Fury's Hollow
by CameronNinjaDragons
Summary: I wasn't always a Night Fury. How is that possible? Gather around, hatchlings, and let me tell you of my home, Fury's Hollow...
1. Prolouge

I wasn't always a Night Fury.

I used to be a little girl living on the Isle of Berk, just about to begin dragon training. I used to be afraid of dragons. I would run whenever I saw one.

But, surprisingly, that was before I took a walk.

Who knew that a fall could hold so much power?

But now, I am a dragon.

Oh, don't get me wrong, I could easily return to Berk. Vikings and dragons live in peace. But I choose to remain in Fury's Hollow. What is Fury's Hollow, you ask? Well, listen close, hatchlings, and let me tell you of my home...


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys! I'm trying to update this reletively quickly so I can get the flow of the story going. No, this story isn't about Toothless, it's about something that's I've been wanting to do for a while now. **_

_**Southern Moon: Confusion was my goal. Well, to a certain degree. *shrugs***_

_Though I am no longer human, I will be telling the story from how I viewed it. So, let's go back a few years to my final morning as a human on the Isle of Berk..._

* * *

I woke up yawning like every morning. I sat up, throwing my blanket to the side, and pulled on my ash-covered boots. I quickly braided my hair and walked downstairs.

"Good morning, dad." I said, sitting at the table.

"Morning Catclaw." My dad said. My mother had named me that. Sadly, she passed away when I was two, so I barely had any memories of her. "Ready to begin dragon training today?"

"Uh, yeah! Course I am." I lied. In all reality, I'm petrified of dragons. That stinks because on Berk dragons are a numerous as humans. I was probably the only person on the island that didn't like dragons. "Do you think I have enough time to take a quick walk before I need to go to the academy?" Dad looked out the window before turning back to me.

"You should have enough time if you're quick." I nodded before getting up and walking out the back door. I often walked in the woods that cover the island, and had memorized almost every trail. I walked for a few minutes. Then, I stepped on a weak point of the ground, which slightly sucked my foot into the ground.

"This is weird." I muttered. "This hasn't happened before." The dirt continued to pull me down into the ground. I fell into an underground lake, and fell unconscious.

* * *

When I woke up, I could feel water lapping gently at my hand. I got up, thinking I was on my hands and knees. I moved away from the water, my head throbbing every time I moved. I laid down on the sand a little closer to the forest.

But I didn't recognize the beach. Or for that matter, anything on the island.

Something looked warily through the trees at me. It looked like a walking fireball. Then I gasped.

It was a dragon, a Night Fury no less.

It began to come out of the woods, and then I finally saw what the fire I was seeing was. The dragon's wings and tail fins looked like fire, while the rest of his body was white, reflecting the sunlight that shone off his scales. He sat down on the ground in front of me. I tried to make myself as small as possible.

"_Are you okay?_" I could hear the voice in my head. It sounded deep, a little higher then my father's, and there was a caring tone to it. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Then I thought the sentence, and imagined saying it to the Night Fury.

"_How can I hear you?_" I asked.

"_What're you talking about? All dragons talk to each other like this._" I was taken aback by this.

"_Uh, I'm not a dragon._" He tilted his head to the side, and walked a full circle around me.

"_That's funny. You sure look like a dragon._" I was able to pick up on the obvious sarcasm in his voice. "_By the way, I'm Koru, but everyone just calls me Phoenix._"

"_Uh, Catclaw._" I said cautiously. Phoenix looked at me again.

"_Most Furies are called whatever pattern is on their wings. We're the only species that has such varying patterns and colors. Your wings look like the night sky._" I paused, going over names in my head.

"_What about Starlight?_"

"_Sure._" He said, then beginning to walk towards the forest. "_We should probably get back to the Hollow before dark. Ivy isn't to happy when newcomers show up, especially during the night._"

"_Who's Ivy?_" Phoenix sighed, but continued walking.

"_Ivy is the leader of the Hollow. She's been alive longer then any of us can remember. Legend has it, she once killed a Red Death._" The two of us continued walking until we came to a large cliff that went straight up a few hundred feet. Near the top, there was a cave entrance that a Night Fury could easily fly through. Phoenix expertly jumped into the air, flying up to the cave. "_Aren't you coming?_" I looked down at my claws, which were dark blue like my scales.

"_I don't know how to fly._" I mumbled. I could tell that the fire-winged dragon was attempting to hold back laughter. He flew down next to me and landed.

"_Okay, so you open your wings and jump into the air. Then, as you're in the air, you flap them. The tail fins'll move naturally depending on how you're flying._" After the explanation, I jumped into the air, flapping my wings, but crashed back to the ground. This continued for about half an hour until I was finally flying. With much difficulty, though. I followed Phoenix through the cave opening and gasped when I saw what was on the other side.

There were easily hundreds of dragons on the other side of the cave. The entire Hollow was set between several mountains, and the dragons lived in what looked like an abandoned Viking village. Directly across the Hollow was a waterfall that poured into a lake, and the sun was just beginning to disappear behind the mountains. On the walls to the right, dragons were flying in and out of caves. On the walls to the left, dragons seemed to be carving out even more caves. All around the entrance that Phoenix and I were standing at dragons were laying on outcroppings on the rocks, trying to catch the heat of the rapidly vanishing sunlight. There were several wooded areas on the bottom, and dragons were playing together. Then I noticed something.

All the dragons were Night Furies, each with a unique wing and tail pattern.

"_This place is... well... it's amazing!_" I said. I turned to Phoenix, who was attempting a smile.

"_I grew up here, as did most Furies that are alive today._" He began to go down the mountainside on a narrow path, and I rushed to keep up with him. I passed a few younger dragons who looked at me warily. I simply followed Phoenix. "_You know what? Walking is taking too long._" He took off into the sky, and I sighed, able to take off after the third try. Phoenix flew towards the waterfall, and that's when I noticed a cave near the bottom and to the right. He landed, walking in, so I followed.

"_Kiraki?_" Phoenix called.

"_Yes, child? And who is this with you?_" For some reason, her voice had a slight echo effect.

"_Oh, uh, I'm Starlight._" I said.

"_I understand that you're new here?_" Ivy asked.

"_Yes._"

"_Then, I welcome you to Fury's Hollow._" Phoenix jumped up in surprise.

"_That's it?! Just "welcome to Fury's Hollow?!" No test or anything?!_"

"_Koru, enough._" Ivy said. The two of us walked out of the cave.

_**I've been up all night writing this chapter. I'm going to go pass out now. CameronNinjaDragons, signing off.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**So, I'm gonna try to write at least one-thousand word chapters for anything from now on. In other words, expect more descriptive chapters and what-not. Also, if you want to send in ocs, send them in via review or pm.  
**_

"_You probably don't have anywhere to sleep._" Phoenix said.

"_No._" I said, shaking my head.

"_Well, there's no empty caves right now, but the Furies our age live in the old Viking huts._" He was leading me towards the abandoned village.

"_Okay._" I ran after him, stumbling a couple of times. He went to one half of the old village, where other male Furies were being... well... boys. They were play- well... I think it was play-fighting.

"_The girls are over there._" Phoenix told me with a nod of his head.

"_Thanks._" I walked over, all the girls instantly looking at me. "_Uh... hi. I'm Starlight._" One of the Furies, smaller then the rest, jumped up slightly. She had a cresent moon symbol around her left eye, and was a deep purple.

"_Hi! I'm Luna!_" She said, running over to me and jumping around. "_It's nice to meet you!_"

"_Uh... nice to meet you, too._" I said, laying down like many of the others.

"_So, where did you come from?_" Another Fury asked. She had something that looked like snow and ice on her dark green wings.

"_I came from a Viking village._" Instantly they all jumped up and crowded around me. I jumped to my feet.

"_You survived in a Viking village?!_

"_Did they hurt you?_"

"_That's amazing! I can't believe you survived!_"

"_Hey! HEY! Give her some room!_" She was clearly older then the others, and had red on the bones in her wings and tail fins, and it looked like it was glowing. "_Please, just let her breathe and speak! Are you okay?_"

"_Y-Yeah. I'm okay._" I said nervously. "_Thanks._"

"_No problem. I'm Scorch._"

"_Starlight._"

"_Well, I'm glad that you were able to survive the village. And yes, I understand the irony that we live in an abandoned Viking village, when we hate them._" Scorch said. "_But it's good shelter because it keeps us from the rain, and other dragons don't really like to search villages._"

"_Okay. Uh, do you know where I can sleep?_" I asked.

"_Yeah._" Scorch looked around. "_Anyone have room in their hut?_" She asked. A blue dragon with lighter blue wing and tail fin tips walked forward. Her eyes were a pale blue-purple, and her claws were light blue, like the tips of her wings and tail fins.

"_I think Ice, Luna and I can._" She said quietly, pulling her wings closer to her body and flattened her ears to her head. Then the dark green Fury with the snow and ice on her wings walked over to the blue Fury, nudging her. Luna, the smaller dragon from before, ran over to the two of them.

"_It's okay, River._" The dragon I determined as Ice said to the blue dragon. River nodded. Scorch looked up, then turning back to all of us.

"_Alright._" She said. "_Everyone back to their huts. Goodnight._" Shouts of "goodnight" rang out from the dragons, and then everyone went off to their huts. I felt Luna's wing brush mine as the three of them went back to the hut. I quickly raced after them. They went to one of the buildings on the edge of the forest, Luna climbing through an opening in the roof.

"_Starlight, you coming?_" Luna called. I nodded and climbed up the roof after her, ducking into the building. The room that Luna and I were in was a decent size, able to fit both of us comfortably. Luna went over to the shadows, laying down. I looked up at the beams above us, climbing up onto them. I had barely laid down before I was asleep.

_**I know! Go ahead, hate me! But for those of you that are following this story, it's taking a hiatus for now. Sorry guys.**_


End file.
